A bar code may encode data that is related to an item. A bar code reader optically reads the bar code to generate image data. The bar code reader then processes the image data to decode the data related to the item. For example, a bar code that is attached to a product may encode a product identification, and the bar code reader reads and decodes the bar code to display the product identification.
In addition, a picture may be processed to derive data that uniquely identifies an item in the picture. For example, a camera takes a first picture of a person's face, and a processing system processes the first picture to derive unique data from the facial features. Subsequently, another camera takes a second picture of the person's face, and another processing system processes the second picture to derive the same unique data. In some applications, the two data sets are compared verify the identity of the person.
Overview
A wireless communication device optically receives and processes a bar code and a background item to the barcode to generate image data. A processing system processes the image data to identify a bar code portion of the image data and to identify a background portion of the image data. The processing system processes the barcode portion of the image data to generate decoded data. The processing system processes the background portion of the image data to generate background data. The processing system processes the decoded data and the background data to determine if the bar code is valid. The wireless communication device generates a bar code valid signal if the bar code is valid and generates a bar code invalid signal if the bar code is invalid.
In some examples, the processing system is integrated within the wireless communication device. In other examples, the processing system is remote from the wireless communication device. The processing system may be distributed among local and remote processing devices.
In the remote scenario, a wireless communication device optically receives and processes a bar code and a background item to the barcode to generate image data. The wireless communication device wirelessly transfers the image data to a communication system and a processing system receives the image data from the communication system. The processing system processes the image data to identify a bar code portion of the image data and to identify a background portion of the image data. The processing system processes the barcode portion of the image data to generate decoded data. The processing system processes the background portion of the image data to generate background data. The processing system processes the decoded data and the background data to determine if the bar code is valid. If the bar code is valid, the processing system transfers a bar code valid message to the communication system, and the wireless communication device wirelessly receives the bar code valid message from the communication system. The wireless communication device generates a bar code valid signal in response to the bar code valid message. If the bar code is invalid, the processing system transfers a bar code invalid message to the communication system, and the wireless communication device wirelessly receives the bar code invalid message from the communication system. The wireless communication device generates a bar code invalid signal in response to the bar code invalid message.